


Truth and Lies

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: If Wishes Were Upgrades [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, F/M, Het, Mentions of Violence, Teenage Mother Stereotypes, Use of a De-Aging Potion, female!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heloise Potter went into hiding with Hermione Granger and Teddy Lupin in Ipswich, Massachusetts. While Hermione attended Spenser Academy,  Heloise found herself caring for Teddy and working at the local bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Lies

The first time Heloise Potter noticed Reid Garwin was when he and a friend, Tyler Simms, cheated a few guys out of money playing pool. The shot Reid made was _too perfect_ not to be fake. Heloise didn't _know_ how they cheated, but she knew they did.

Next to her, Nellie muttered under her breath. Heloise caught something about “other Sons” and “taking care of it.” Whatever was going had to be a regular occurrence then. Heloise didn't say anything as she followed Nellie around the bar.

Living in Ipswich, Massachusetts, wasn't her idea or even her first choice of places to live. Her best friend and sister in all but blood, Hermione Granger, selected the town. She was accepted to Spenser Academy, which according to her was an impressive school. With the use of a de-aging potion, Hermione was the sixteen-year-old junior transfer student from a small British boarding school.

Hermione wanted the opportunity of a bright future in the muggle world. For Hermione, that meant returning to muggle school. With Hermione being Hermione, not just  _any_ school would do. She wanted  _the best_ school because that would set her up for an  _outstanding_ university, like Harvard or Yale.

Heloise was happy being her eighteen-year-old self. She was studying to get her GED from Salem Institution for Witches. The GED she was studying for would encompass both magical and muggle subjects. Like Hermione, Heloise wanted to live in the muggle world after the Second Blood War. It was a long story, and Heloise preferred not to think about it. Besides, Heloise couldn't pretend to be an average teenager. She had Teddy to think about. He was mainly the reason she was doing all of this.

“Think ya got it?” Nellie asked, pulling Heloise from her thoughts.

Heloise's eyes widened. She slowly nodded.

Nellie sighed, patting Heloise on the shoulder. “It's okay,” she said. “You'll get the hang of this in no time.”

Heloise offered her new co-worker a small smile. She  _really_ hoped. She  _needed_ this job. With her vaults at Gringotts frozen and Teddy to care for, Heloise needed money. Her mother, Lily, had left her a small muggle fortune. It was enough to buy a small house in Ipswich, buy a reliable car, pay for Heloise's material and classes at Salem Institution, and have a little leftover. The remaining little was tucked away as a “rainy day” fund.

Without a muggle high school diploma or a GED, Heloise didn't have good employment opportunities. Nicky, the bar's owner, offered her the job out of pity and kindness. To the muggles, Heloise appeared to be a high school dropout and a single-mother who was trying to get her life together while caring for her younger sister (Hermione) and raising her son (Teddy). Heloise didn't bother to correct anyone because it was their cover.

Heloise took a few deep breaths.

“Just take the orders, collect the money, and deliver the food,” Nellie said.

Heloise nodded. That sounded like something she could do. She turned her attention to the customers seated around the bar. Her first shift passed a blur of beer orders and greasy food orders. When the night was over, she made about twenty dollars in tips. Hopefully that would be enough to get groceries for a few days.

 

**...**

 

Within two weeks of working at Nicky's, Heloise noticed the pattern. Low-cut shirts earned better tips from the male customers, and those same customers required more attention. With some difficulty, Heloise started to dress in low-cut shirts, and flirt with her customers. Nellie was quick to offer Heloise a wink and some other suggestions on how to earn more tips – like tighter clothes, low-raise pants, short shorts or skirts.

Heloise found it difficult to dress for her job, but she relied on tips as much – if not more so – than her paycheck. The tips bought groceries here and there over two weeks, and paid for gas. Hermione could only contribute so much money. Her parents wanted little to do with her after erasing their memories and sending them to Australia. Hermione was able to pay her tuition, and for her own gas and car.

It was something like their financial situation that made their cover story true. Heloise  _was_ the single-mother providing for her infant son and her younger sister.

In those same two weeks, Heloise got to know the customers, like Dr. Peters. Dr. Peters was a doctor on sabbatical from the hospital after the death of his wife. He came in every evening and ordered the chicken parmesan. He would take a few bites before sending it back. Technically, Heloise wasn't supposed to know the part about his wife because using magic – even accidental Legilimency – on muggles was illegal.

Other customers she noticed were the Sons of Ipswich: Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers and Pogue Perry. Reid and Tyler had a habit of playing pool, and hustling money out of their opponents while Caleb and Pogue either joined them for a game or broke up the game.

Heloise's eyes trailed over to the pool table. Tyler slammed down a few bills as another guy did the same. Heloise couldn't help but notice the curve of Reid's back or his long arms as he leaned over the pool table, lining up his shot. Striking the cue ball, the blonde managed to sink both the seven ball and the eight ball, winning the game for him and Tyler. Another impossible shot.

With narrowed eyes, Heloise watched as Tyler and Reid collected their winnings with a pair of smirks. A fight broke out between Reid and Tyler and their opponents before Caleb and Pogue broke the fight up. The opponents walked off then Caleb and Pogue turned their attention to Reid and Tyler. They shared a whispered heated discussion, like usual, before the pairs went their separate directions.

 

**...**

 

Another thing Heloise noticed about Reid was his flirting habit. He regularly flirted with Nellie. When Reid wasn't playing pool, he was usually hitting on anything that walked his way. Sometimes he would leave the bar with a girl, sometimes it was a phone number, and others it was slap across the face.

Something new started just after Halloween. Reid started flirting with  _her_ . He approached her with a gleam in his eyes. It was a familiar gleam. Heloise recognized it from when Reid played pool. It wasn't something she had seen when he hit on women or flirted with Nellie. Whatever it was was new, and sent a wave of butterflies through Heloise's stomach.

 

**...**

 

Time passed. Before Heloise knew it, it was Thanksgiving. She was scheduled to work most of the holiday weekend while Hermione had plans with a few friends from school. Luckily, Hermione was invited to a friend's Thanksgiving family dinner and she could take Teddy. Most of the time Heloise was working either Hermione or Kreature watched Teddy.

Heloise knew in American culture, Thanksgiving was a family holiday. She spent the morning with Teddy and Hermione. They ate turkey omelets with hashbrowns and toast. Honestly, Heloise didn't feel guilty about working the holiday. She loved spending time with Teddy and Hermione, but it didn't make a difference if it was all day Thursday or all day Sunday. Besides, working on Thursday meant she got holiday pay,  _double_ her normal wages.

While Hermione was with Kate and Sarah, Heloise worked. Nicky was less crowded then usual, but everyone was tipping a little better than usual. Heloise smiled when Dr. Peters came in. He took his usual seat and patiently waited.

Heloise approached him with a small smile and a glass of water.

“I'll chicken parmesan,” he said.

“It's gonna taste any different,” Heloise said, seating the glass of water down.

Dr. Peters looked at her with a startled expression.

“I'm assuming there's a story behind the dish,” she stated. “I don't think it'll be what you're looking for.”

Dr. Peters looked down at the bar. “I guess I have been ordering that a lot,” he said.

“Want to try something else?” Heloise asked.

Picking up the menu, Dr. Peters took her suggestion.

“I'll be back in a moment,” she said, walking off to refill another customer's beer.

 

**...**

 

After Thanksgiving, life was filled with Christmas. Heloise and Hermione had fun decorating the house and setting up the Christmas tree. Laughter and flashes filled the house as they documented their first Christmas together as a family.

Heloise started working more at Nicky's when two people suddenly quit. She was happy to have the extra hours, but she did miss spending time with her family. While the bar was open on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, Heloise got both days off. Nicky was kind enough to give her a small holiday bonus and the time to spend with her family.

Christmas with Hermione and Teddy was a new experience. This was the first holiday without a Weasley around. Mrs. Weasley didn't spend any of them a gift. She was probably still bitter. Heloise hoped the woman would come around because she was the closest thing Heloise had to a mother-figure.

This Christmas was mostly about Teddy. Heloise and Hermione exchanged a few gifts between them. Heloise got Hermione a new day planner, new pens and highlighters, a few books, and a few toys for Croonshanks. In return, Hermione got Heloise a few new shirts, a pair of boots, a study guide, and a bunch of coupons for things like cooking dinner or mowing the yard. Between Heloise and Hermione, Teddy had plenty of clothes, new toys, several books, and a new blanket.

As far as Heloise was concerned this was the best Christmas yet. It was full of good memories, and plenty of laughter from Teddy and Hermione. And there were plenty of pictures to document the holiday season.

 

**...**

 

Soon enough Christmas turned into New Year's Eve. Hermione attended a New Years with a few friends from school while Heloise worked, leaving Kreature to watch Teddy. The old house-elf was  _almost_ pleasant. He was respectful to both Hermione and Teddy. Most of the time, he obeyed Hermione. He cooked and cleaned as needed. He was quick to assist Heloise with whatever she needed.

New Year's Eve marked some kind of change. Heloise wasn't sure what it was, but she had a feeling it would be good. She was taking her GED tests in a week, and she would start looking at colleges and universities. At the moment, she was thinking about opening her own restaurant, or studying medicine with the goal of being a doctor, or trying to become a teacher, or pursuing her new interest in computers.

 

**...**

 

One night after New Year's Eve, Reid approached her as she was getting off work. Heloise had worked a double shift, and she had started a third when Nicky ordered her to go home.

“I've seen you watching me,” Reid stated, smug smirk in place and arrogance laced into his words while his eyes shined with hope, “and I've gotta say that you've got great taste.”

Heloise's emerald eyes narrowed as the seventeen-year-old continued to talk.

“Whatever you want, Nellie can get you,” Heloise said, interrupting the blonde. She wasn't sure what he was going on about. She was tired, and she wanted to get home. If she hurried, maybe she could take a shower and finish her new book.

The blonde froze, his hazel eyes widening a little. He glanced over at his best friend, Tyler. Heloise watched as the pair had a silent conversation. In the end, Reid thew one last look at Heloise with something shining in his hazel eyes before returning to his friend's side.

Heloise watched him leave in confusion. She sighed and rushed out of the bar.

A short drive later, she found herself walking into the kitchen. Hermione was seated at the table with textbooks surround out around her.

“How was work?” Hermione asked without looking up from her notebook.

“Long,” Heloise replied, pouring herself a glass of water. She walked over to the table and took a seat.

A second later, Kreature appeared next to her with a plate of food. Heloise took the plate with a tired smile.

“Anything interesting happen?” Hermione asked, quickly glancing up from her homework.

Heloise thought a moment. It was a pretty normal day, despite her long shift. “I think Reid Garwin was flirting with me,” she answered.

Hermione's head snapped up, and her brown eyes widened.

For some reason, Heloise started to turn red.

“You  _like_ him!” Hermione declared, a smile spreading across her lips.

Heloise turned a brighter shade of red, but she didn't say anything.

“I think a relationship will be good for you,” Hermione whispered, turning her attention back to her homework.

 

**...**

 

Time started to pass again. Heloise took her GED test, and she passed with good results. She started looking at colleges in the area. Hermione had one year of Spenser Academy left before she graduated, and Heloise found herself liking the place.

In mid-February, Heloise found herself walking into Spenser Academy with Teddy as several other families mingled around them. It was a family visit day of sorts. Heloise found herself feeling uncomfortable. She knew Spenser Academy was prestigious school, and it was expensive. Standing in the crowd of families and parents, Heloise found herself out of place. This feeling wasn't helped any with people looking at her before whispering to someone close by.

“Heloise!” Hermione said, running forward with a smile. Two girls followed close behind her. One of the girls had blonde hair and a sweet smile while the other had beautiful brown eyes that matched her skin and long black hair. The two girls seemed familiar.

Hermione gave her a quick hug before stealing Teddy out of her arms. Teddy smiled and waved at Hermione's friends.

“Heloise, these are Sarah and Kate,” Hermione said, resting Teddy on her hip.

Heloise smiled and waved at the girls. She recognized the names as Hermione's best friends.

“It's nice to finally meet you,” Sarah said.

“I hope you don't mind, but Sarah and I plan to share you with Hermione,” Kate declared, pulling Heloise into a hug.

“Our parents couldn't make it,” Sarah said awkwardly.

“It's fine,” Heloise said with a smile. It was nice to meet Hermione's friends. She knew Sarah and Kate had been over to house a few times while Heloise was working.

Hermione returned Teddy when he started getting a little fussy. Heloise easily calmed him down before Sarah, Kate, and Hermione started a tour of the school and its grounds.

After the tour, the trio led Heloise to lunch. They were joined at their table by someone Sarah called Evelyn. A moment later, Caleb Danvers and Pogue Perry joined them. That's when it clicked for Heloise. She did kind of know Sarah and Kate. They hung around Nicky's with Caleb and Pogue. A wave of butterflies hit Heloise. Where Caleb and Pogue went, Reid and Tyler usually followed.

“Heloise, these are Pogue and Caleb, and Caleb's mother, Evelyn,” Sarah stated.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Heloise said, feeling slightly nervous.

Evelyn stared at her with narrowed eyes. “Pleasure,” she replied in a stiff tone. “I was wondering when I would get to meet Teddy's  _mother_ .”

Heloise bit her tongue. She didn't like Evelyn's tone – in fact, she wasn't really liking this Evelyn too much.

Caleb whispered something to his mother.

“Sorry we couldn't meet sooner,” Heloise said. “I work  _a lot_ , and I have school.”

Evelyn glared at her for a moment. “You have  _responsibilities_ to your son,” she snapped.

“I do,” Heloise agreed. “I'm responsible for feeding him, providing a home and clothes, and a steady future. I'm also responsible for my sister.”

Evelyn looked mildly taken back.

Before anyone could say something else, Reid and Tyler joined their table. Reid stared at Heloise with wide hazel eyes, flickering between her and Teddy, who was seated on her lap.

Lunch was awkward affair. It couldn't end quickly enough.

After lunch, Hermione introduced Heloise to a few of her teachers with Sarah and Kate following them around. Once they were done with the formal schedule, the three girls took Heloise and Teddy to a small study area. They were joined by Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. Caleb and Pogue sat down next to their girlfriends.

“I'm sorry about my mom,” Caleb said.

“It's fine,” Heloise said with a shake of her head. “I've gotten use to it.”

Hermione's friends all frowned.

“You shouldn't have to get use to it,” Sarah said.

Heloise shrugged. “I am,” she stated, “and it's not that big of deal.”

The group of teenagers looked confused, Hermione included.

“I know what a lot of people say and think,” Heloise explained. She was having  _a bunch_ of trouble with the accidental Legilimency. “I'm a high school dropout with a young son, and I work at a bar. People look at me, they assume several things: I'm a high school dropout; I'm poor; I'm a single-parent; I'm a bad mom; I'm druggie; and I have no future.”

She paused for a minute. “A few of those are true: I'm high school dropout; I don't make a lot of money; and I'm a single-mom. But I just got my GED, and I  _owe_ my own house, and my car.”

Silence fell over the group.

“Where's Teddy's dad?” Pogue.

Kate shot him a dirty look and she elbowed him in the ribs.

Heloise smiled. Not many people asked that. Most people just assumed he was a dead-beat dad or something. “He's dead,” Heloise answered.

Looks of panic and pity crossed the faces of Hermione's friends.

“He dead in the English terrorist attacks,” she added quickly. It was true. Remus died in what, as far as muggles knew, were terrorist attacks.

“What's his full name?” Reid asked.

Heloise glanced over at him before answering, “Edward Remus Evans.” Of course, that was a lie. His last name was really Lupin-Potter, but it was Evans for now. Heloise, Hermione, and Teddy made up the Evans family from London, England: Heloise Lily, Hermione Jane, and Teddy Remus Evans.

 

**...**

 

After meeting Hermione's friends, Heloise started to see more of them. Caleb and Pogue made an effort to talk to her at work, and tip  _extra_ generously. Heloise wasn't going to compline, but she did notice. She took the money with a smile, and she had Kreature send extra brownies with Hermione to school. Reid stared at her for long periods of time, and he stopped flirting with her. Sarah and Kate were around the house more often. Their boyfriends, Reid, and Tyler started to come by.

The teenagers even started babysitting Teddy when they knew Hermione had plans. Heloise never said anything, but thanks and traded home-cooked meals and free food at Nicky's in exchange since they wouldn't take her money.

At some point, Hermione and Tyler started dating. While Caleb, Pogue and Reid were seniors, Tyler was only a junior. Heloise was happy to know Hermione would have someone around the following year. Heloise took this big sister role well.

 

**...**

 

One night when Heloise was coming home, she found Reid on the living room floor playing with Teddy. Hermione was on a triple-date with her friends. Heloise didn't know  _why_ Reid wasn't with them, and when she asked, Hermione gave her a mysterious smile.

“How's it going?” Heloise asked, taking off of her coat and dropping her purse.

Reid looked over at her. “Good,” he answered. “Teddy ate his dinner, we watched TV, and he's had his bath.”

“Then I'm in time for a bedtime story,” Heloise said with a smile. She loved bedtime stories with Teddy. She never had them as a child, and she didn't know many of the fairytales.

Reid looked up at her, and nodded.

Heloise walked towards her son, and picked him up. She took him to his room with Reid following close behind. Heloise wanted to read him another wizarding fairytale, but with Reid present she decided on  _The Three Billy Goats Gruff_ . Teddy laughed and clapped at random times during the story, and Reid helped with the different characters' voices.

Heloise and Reid left Teddy room with the boy drifting off to sleep.

“What do I own you?” Heloise asked, dropping to her knees to pick up the toys spread around the living room.

When Reid didn't answer, Heloise turned to look at him. He was starting to turn pink, which caused Heloise to raise an eyebrow. She had never seen him nervous before.

“A date,” he replied. “You and me, the movies this Friday.”

Heloise's heart skipped a beat. Hermione was correct all those weeks ago when she pointed out Heloise's crush on Reid. “No,” she replied, catching Reid's crestfallen look. She quickly explained, “I'm working Friday, but I have Saturday off.”

A smile appeared on Reid's face. “That works,” he said.

 

**...**

 

Before Heloise knew it, Saturday arrived. She spent a few hours panicking over what to wear before Hermione helped calm her down. This was Heloise's first date in awhile. She dated Fred Weasley for a little over a year. They attended the Yule Ball together, and they dated until Fred and George left Hogwarts. Since then, Heloise didn't take the time to date.

With Hermione's help, Heloise selected a pair of blue jeans, a green top, a leather jacket, and a pair of black boots. She left Teddy in the care of Hermione and Kreature before heading out to Reid's car. They ended up going to dinner first. They went to Reid's favorite restaurant, which wasn't Nicky's, and Heloise watched as Reid ordered from them. It was an Egyptian restaurant.

“How's the season going?” Heloise asked when the waiter left their table. She blushed a little, realizing she had just blurted the question out.

“Good,” Reid answered. “We're first in our district, and we should head to State in a few weeks.”

Heloise offered Reid a small smile as she fiddled with her hands. This was kind of awkward, but only because she was  _so_ nervous.

Conversation started to follow a little easier. They talked about school and Heloise's job, and Pogue's upcoming birthday in March. Eventually, the conversation came to their plans for college.

“I think I'll be attending Ipswich Community College,” Heloise said. She had applied and been accepted to a few other places, but Ipswich Community made the most sense. She could easily afford it, and she would be in town to play older sister for Hermione.

Reid nodded, something crossing his features. “I've been accepted to Harvard,” he said, reaching over and taking one of Heloise's hands.

“That's great!” Heloise said with a smile. Since she started applying to colleges and universities, she knew the names of the Ivy League universities. While she didn't apply to any, she did apply to MIT. Heloise decided to see if she could pursue her new passion in technology. What her new dream was to do was to design a magically-ran laptop or at least a magic-safe one.

Reid offered her a forced smile before paying the bill.

Heloise frowned as they walked out to Reid's car. Had she said something wrong? She get to dwell on it for long. Before Heloise knew it, they were at the movie theater.

The movie passed, and by the time they were leaving the theater, Reid had his arm wrapped around Heloise's waist. He took her home, and they kissed on the front porch when Reid walked her up.

 

**...**

 

A few weeks later, Heloise stood with Hermione, Sarah, and Kate in stands as they watched the Spenser swim team take on the St. Andrews' swim team. According to Hermione, Sarah, and Kate, St. Andrews was Spenser's biggest rival. As far as Hermione's friends were concerned, Teddy with a babysitter.

Reid won all of his events: the hundred yard butterfly, the hundred yard individual medley, the two-hundred yard butterfly, and the fifty yard butterfly. With Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler, he helped set a new record for both the two-hundred yard medley relay and the four-hundred yard medley relay.

Heloise had cheered with the rest of the Spenser fans. It was a fun evening. Being out with Reid, Hermione, and their friends, made Heloise feel like a normal teenager. She talked with Hermione, Sarah, and Kate about their college plans and their career goals. The three girls shared the latest Spenser gossip with Heloise. The group even made plans to get a late dinner on a group date.

Before she knew it, Heloise found the swim meet was over. It had been long and exciting. She followed Hermione, Sarah, and Kate as they waited for the guys. While they were waiting, one of the St. Andrews fans made passed them. There was something about the guy that caught Heloise's attention. There was something  _off_ about him. Before she could dwell on it, Caleb and the rest of the Spenser swim team appeared, and their fans cheered. With the win at this meet, Spenser was favored to do well at their district competition in a week, and advance to State.

Reid greeted Heloise with a hug and a kiss.

As the group walked out into the parking lot, that one fan caught Heloise's attention. He was  _staring_ at them. There was  _definitely_ something off about him. Heloise chose not to say anything as she climbed into her car with Reid, Hermione, and Tyler.

 

**...**

 

Times passed again. February ended, and March came. The Spenser swim team won districts, setting a few new records. They advanced to State, and nearly swept all of their events. Heloise had missed both of those events. She was busy working, and training a new employee, Collin Andrews.

Collin was weird. He followed her around, and asked a lot of questions. Most of his questions were personal. At first, Heloise tried to ignore him. She assumed he was an awkward, friendly person. Then she saw him interact with Nellie. He didn't ask  _her_ any personal questions. Nellie found him to be weird as well, like most of the other employees.

Another thing, Collin worked the same exact schedule as Heloise. It was creepy. He had this habit of watching her closely.

Of course, Heloise didn't bother telling anyone about Collin. In event it was nothing, she didn't want to worry anyone. If it did turn out to be something, Heloise was confident she could take care of herself. She did have the Deathly Hallows, while she only had the Elder Wand on her, but she owned all three and she was the Master of Death or something. She was capable of defending herself.

One night when she was closing with Nellie and Collin, Heloise felt something was wrong. She couldn't place it. Caleb and Pogue had been by early, and they noticed she was acting weird. When they left, she assumed they called Reid.

As Heloise was leaving, she found Collin was following her.

“Can I help you?” she asked, snapping at her co-worker. This shift had seemed longer than normal.

Collin smiled a cruel smile. “Yes,” he replied. “I need you to get the Sons.” He raised his hands and blasted Heloise.

She felt herself flying backwards. On instinct, she disapparated from her position and apparated behind Collin. She pulled out the Elder Wand, and cast a silent Stunner at his turned back. Collin used some kind of shield, which sent the Stunner back at Heloise.

She dodged before casting a Shield Charm when Collin sent an energy ball at her. The energy ball hit her shield, and rebounded at Collin. He tried to dodge, but he was grazed by the energy ball.

The two of them continued to trade offensive and defensive positions. Collin didn't inflict much damage on Heloise, she was a grazed by a few fireballs and she was hit with a few energy blasts, but she managed to apparate away.

Finally, Heloise found her opening. She sent three spells back to back: the Tickling Charm, the Jelly-Leg Jinx, and the Full Body-Bind. As Collin tried to dodge both the first two spells, the third one hit. He fell to the ground with unable to move.

Panting with her wand raised, Heloise advanced on him. She didn't know what type of magic he possessed, and she was on guard incase he broke the Full Body-Bind. She watched with wide eyes as Collin – the dirty blonde with green eyes – turned into someone else. He now had brown hair and brown eyes.

When she heard movement behind, Heloise spun around with her wand raised and ready to with a spell. She found herself staring at Reid. His hazel eyes were wide as he looked between Heloise and not-Collin. He took a few steps forward.

“What's going on?” he asked.

“Ask Collin,” Heloise answered, hissing. She was tired, and she wanted to go home.

Reid wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He unwrapped one arm and pulled out his cell phone. Heloise half-paid attention as he called Tyler, and told him to get his ass to Nicky's and to bring Caleb and Pogue, and there was something about Collin _s_ – Chase Collins.

Heloise glanced over her shoulder at the immobilized body.

Ten minutes later, both Tyler's Hummer and Caleb's Porsche were speeding into the parking lot. Sarah was with Caleb, and Pogue and Kate were with Tyler. All of five them rushed towards Reid and Heloise. Reid handed Heloise off to Kate and Sarah while he joined his friends around the immobilized body.

“Who is that?” Heloise asked, looking between Sarah and Kate. They knew what was going on.

Sarah bit her lip while Kate stared down at the ground.

“That's Chase Collins,” Kate whispered.

“What's going on?” Heloise asked, distress setting in. “He had some kind of magic, but it wasn't magic.”

Sarah and Kate shared a look before Sarah answered, “That's for them to tell you.”

Heloise glanced over at Reid and his friends. They were touching the immobilized body.

The four of them turned towards the girls, and headed over to them.

“What did you do to him?” Caleb asked, trying to sound gentle but there was an edge in his tone.

Heloise glanced among the four Sons of Ipswich. She knew the story behind their families. Their four families, and a fifth, founded the town before the fifth man was burned for witchcraft. Whatever magic Chase Collins had, they probably had. It would explain Reid's impossible pool shots. If they had magic, then she wasn't breaking any laws by telling them – and whatever they had, Kate and Sarah already knew about.

“Full Body-Bind,” she explained, her voice wavering a little. This whole situation was stressful.

She was met with puzzled expressions.

Taking a deep breath, she mumbled, “I'm a witch.”

Her admission was met with silence. Four the Sons of Ipswich stared at her while Kate shrugged and Sarah's eyes widened.

“You're Heloise  _Potter_ , aren't you?” she asked, her eyes wide and excitement in her voice.

Heloise nodded.

Sarah smiled. “I can't  _believe_ it,” she declared.

Caleb stared at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

“Come over to my house tomorrow,” Heloise said. “I'll explain everything then.”

The group nodded, looking unhappy. They probably wanted an explanation  _now_ .

Pulling out her cell phone, Heloise called the local auror office. She  _never_ planned on calling, but she had the number for a “just incase” emergency. A minute after her call, two aurors apparated, causing the others to jump. The pair took Chase Collins, and they would return in the morning to take everyone's statements.

Before anyone could say anything else, Heloise grabbed her car keys only to drop them because her hands were shaking. Without a word, Reid grabbed them before ushering her into her car, and driving her home.

The pair didn't talk much as Heloise changed and crawled into bed with Reid right behind her. If the night had gone differently, Heloise would have a bundle of nerves about having a boy in her bed, but at the moment she was too tired.

 

**...**

 

The following day, Heloise awoke around ten. She found herself in Reid's arm. It took a moment for the memories of the previous night to come rushing back to her. When she tried to move from his grip, Heloise found Reid was awake. The pair stayed silent as they stared at one another.

“How are you feeling?” Reid asked in a whisper.

Heloise shrugged. “Well enough,” she replied.

Reid squeezed his arms around her before loosening them.

The pair rolled out of bed. Reid left the bedroom while Heloise got dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans, and a purple tank top. She left her bedroom. On her way to Teddy's room, Heloise found Hermione and Reid in the living room with Teddy and Kreature.

Reid's eyes kept flickering over to Kreature every few seconds.

Heloise smiled. She knew what it was like to meet a house-elf for the first time. They were strange creatures.

Taking a deep breath, Heloise walked over to join Hermione and Reid on the couch. Reid wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled Heloise to his side. She nervous about how this morning would go.

“Wanna see something cool?” Heloise asked, glancing at Reid.

He raised an eyebrow. “You gonna prefer breakfast in a bubbling caldron?” he asked, trying to make a joke.

Heloise offered him a small smile, it wasn't a good joke. “No, I only use caldrons for potions,” she said. “They're difficult to clean.”

Reid's eyes widened. “You _really_ use caldron?” he asked.

“Of course we do,” Hermione answered. “Some of the 'stereotypes' are real. We use caldrons, and Heloise flies around on a broomstick. But neither of us wear black robes or own a black cat.”

Reid nodded, looking a little stunned.

Heloise patted his hand before standing up from the couch. She walked over to Teddy, who turned his attention to her. Heloise sat down next to him and pulled him onto her lap. She removed the bracelet on his right wrist. Once it was fully removed, Teddy's hair started to change colors. It went from black to Weasley red to light pink.

Reid's eyes continued to widened. “Can you do that?” he asked.

Heloise shook her head. “Only Teddy can,” she said. “His mum could do it to.”

Reid's eyes narrowed. “I thought Teddy was your son,” he said, his voice hard. Reid didn't like being lied to.

Sighing, Heloise shrugged. “His my godson,” she explained. “His parents – Remus and Tonks – were killed, and his Grandmother Andromeda was tortured into insanity.”

Taking a deep breath, she continued, “I was all he had left, so I decided to take him. When we moved here, it was easier to pretend Teddy was my son. And I do think of him as mine, but I'm not his biological mum.”

Reid's face softened. They would discuss this more later. Reid _wanted_ to stick around. He knew he was only seventeen and he had college and life ahead of him, but he _wanted_ Heloise _and_ Teddy. Heloise was _it_ for him. He wasn't going to let her go.

“How can Teddy do that?” Reid asked as Teddy's hair changed from lavender to turquoise.

“He's a Metamorphmagus,” Hermione said, thumbing through a book.

A look of confusion crossed Reid's face.

Heloise smiled before explaining, “It's a rare ability that allows a person to change their physical appearance at will.”

That explanation made sense, but Reid was still confused. He watched as Heloise and Teddy played. Heloise charmed a few toys to float around Teddy as he tried to grab them. He would learn more later. Maybe there was a book he could read or something.

Before Reid could ask any more questions, the doorbell rang. Hermione hopped off of the couch and walked over to the door. As she went to open the door, Kreature disappeared.

Sarah, Kate, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler entered the house and stood around awkwardly. Heloise stood up from the floor and walked over to seat next to Reid on the couch. The toys were gently lowered back onto the ground and Teddy's hair changed from blonde to lime green.

Multiple pairs of eyes widened.

“Is Teddy a Metamorphmagus?” Sarah asked, her eyes wide and a small bounce in her step.

“He is,” Heloise answered. “He gets it from his mum.” She glanced at the group of teenagers. “And before you ask, he's adopted. I'm his godmother.”

Several heads nodded.

Slowly the group of teenagers took seats around the living room. Hermione and Tyler joined Reid and Heloise on the couch while Sarah and Caleb took the love-seat, leaving Kate and Pogue to sit on the floor.

“As Sarah mentioned last night,” Heloise began, “my real name is Heloise Lily Potter. I'm Teddy's godmother, and I'm Hermione's best friend.”

“My _old_ name was Hermione Jean Granger,” Hermione admitted, and Sarah's eyes widened.

Between Hermione and Heloise, they explained the Second Blood War, including the events of leading up to it. They covered it all. Hermione's real age. Teddy's biological family, and how he became an orphan – Ted killed by the Snatchers, Remus and Tonks killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, and Andromeda killed in an attack on Diagon Alley. Heloise's history: the prophecy, her parents' death, and life with the Dursleys.

Hermione and Heloise explained their Hogwarts years: their best friend Ron Weasley, the Stone, the Chamber, Sirius Black, the Triwizard Tournament, the revival of Lord Voldemort, Umbridge, the Department of Mysteries, the horcruxes, the hunt for the horcruxes, the Battle of Hogwarts, and the aftermath of the war. The aftermath included the death of Andromeda Tonks, the near death of Ron and Percy Weasley, and the Arthur Weasley being tortured into insanity. All of which led up to Hermione and Heloise leaving England for Ipswich, Massachusetts.

Kate, Sarah, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler all asked questions at various times. In exchange, the Sons explained their magical abilities, known as the Power, and their history with Chase Collins.

When the long conversation was _finally_ over, Tyler and Hermione left the house in Tyler's Hummer. They were probably going to discuss something in private. Kreature announced lunch was ready, which everyone was happy to eat.

 

**...**

 

Later in the afternoon, the aurors came to take everyone's statement. The aurors were aware of Chase Collins' powers, which they called Maledictus. The statements from the Sons, Sarah, and Kate included the details from the fall while Heloise explain her altercation with Collins the night before and even included the memory of it. The aurors left, and promised to be in contact with whatever happened to Collins.

 

**...**

 

After the incident with Chase Collins, life returned to normal, or close to normal at least.

After a month, Heloise returned to work at Nicky's, and Nicky gave her a bonus – Collins' money – and he switched her shifts around. The cover story, provided by the aurors, was Collin Andrews was obsessed with Heloise and he tried to abduct her one night and she came able to fight him off.

Heloise's relationship with Reid was strong. Reid started staying at her house every weekend night and any other night he could manage. Some of his things moved into Heloise's dresser and her closet.

Hermione and Tyler were still together, and happy. Sarah came by the house more often, curious about the world she left behind. At seven, she was discovered to be a squib and her family dropped her off at an orphanage. Since Sarah was coming around more, the rest of the group was.

Before anyone knew it, it was May. With May came graduation and change. Reid was attending Harvard with Caleb in the fall. Sarah was at Georgetown. Kate was at New York University and Pogue was at Columbia. Heloise had been accepted to MIT with a full ride, which she took. Hermione and Tyler had another year at Spenser left.

Reid got a penthouse apartment in Boston for himself, Heloise, and Teddy while Kate and Pogue shared an apartment in New York City, Sarah lived in the dorms, Caleb switched between staying with Reid and commuting from Ipswich, and Hermione and Tyler looked after Heloise's house.

 

**...**

 

**Epilogue**

 

By some twist of fate, the Sons each had a son with their powers and the rest of their children were magical. While there was no way to explain how that was possible, Sarah's theory was the excess magic from Heloise, Hermione, and Teddy provided the unborn children of Kate and Sarah with the need the magic.

After a long debate and even longer discussion, it was decided the sons – the new Sons of Ipswich – would attend school in Ipswich, Massachusetts, while the other children attended Hogwarts in United Kingdom, with the possibility of switching schools if they wanted.

On September the first, the four families were on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters seeing their children off. It was an emotional affair. Some children were returning for another year at Hogwarts while some parents were sending their children off for the first time.

Sarah and Caleb Danvers were sending off their twin daughters, Cassandra and Eve, for their first year. Their son, Todd, was demanding one email a day from each his sisters. In two years, their second son William would start attending Hogwarts.

Kate and Pogue Perry watched as their eldest son, Peyton, handed his siblings, second-year Peter and third-year Penelope, things he purchased at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

Hermione and Tyler Simms providing their children with last minute advice while the oldest son, Herman, rolled his eyes. First-year Rose listened closely to her parents while her older brother Harrison nodded as needed.

Heloise and Reid Garwin were waiting for their eldest son, Teddy, to show up. Their second son, James, was texting his newest girlfriend on his cell phone with several muggle-born children looking on. Heloise had never developed a magically-ran laptop, but she did develop a line of magical-safe electric products, including a cell phone. At the moment, she was in negotiations with Apple to develop iPhones, iPads, and iPods for her product line.

Their other children, second-year twins Lily and Al were off meeting up with their friends while first-year Iris was promising to write daily and include photos to her younger siblings, nine-year-old Martin and eight-year-old Sage.

 


End file.
